The crossing of Two Worlds
by dancingpixies
Summary: Thanks to Babebunny for the title: What if Rita and Zedd kidnaps a sailor senshi, using her power for evil? This is a crossover of MMPR and BSSM
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untitled

Author: dancingpixies

Rating: Pg-13 (due to violence and language)

Who owns who: Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Saban anyone else I missed - their rightful owners.

Takes place after: This fic takes place after Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Sailorstars. Chibimoon and Sailorpluto are not in it..that I know of. This fic idea came to me while I was listening to the theme song for Power Ranger Zeo.

Summary: What would happen if Rita and Zedd kidnaps a sailor soldier, using her power to destroy the Power Rangers? I will be using English names for the soldiers. This takes place when Rita and Zedd are married, but before the ninja stuff. I believe that this is the thunderzord part of the series, and it is still the orginal rangers in this fic, not the ones who took over for the Red, Yellow and Black Rangers.

Anything else: All the sailor senshi do know karate. Sailormoon will be getting a new sailor form, which will be explained later in the show.

Over on the moon, the enemies of the Power Rangers, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, were thinking on how to defeat the rangers. So far, all their plans have gone up in smoke due to the rangers defeating their monsters time after time again.

"There must be some way for us to finally defeat those power twerps." said Rita, looking at her viewing globe. She was flipping through different areas of the world when she sees someone wearing what looks like a sailor fuku with black, yellow, red and white, wielding some sort of strange weapon, destroying a bunch of what looks like people made of mirror. "Hey Zeddy...I was thinking."

"Yes, my sweet?" asked Lord Zedd, looking at Rita's globe to see the same girl defeat the weird mirror things. "That blonde girl will be perfect! I will send Rito and Goldar with some putties to defeat them."

Lord Zedd called Rito and Goldar to the throne room. The two finally appeared, after a few minutes of playing checkers.

"What's up Ed?" Rito questioned, which earned him a shout from Goldar.

"That is Zedd you idoit." said Zedd, shaking his head. He knew that it has to stop correcting his brother-in-law. "You two are going to go to this place...and kidnap the blonde girl in the white, red and black uniform. Bring her here, and make sure that she is alive."

"Right." said Goldar, as both left the castle on the moon for their target.

On Earth, in Tokyo, Japan, the infamous sailor senshi have just finished training. They had begun to train themselves outside of the city for any unknown attacks. One member of their group was missing, that was Sailorpluto, only because she left to guard the time door once more. The ten were now sitting around resting up, talking about anything and everything. Sailorgalaxia was no more, for Sailormoon saved her and the entire Galaxy. The girls were now in summer vaction, waisting time. Sailormoon was sitting against a rock.

"Is there any particular reason why we keep having these training sessions?" The leader of the sailor senshi questioned. She was about seventeen, pretty young for someone who whines alot.

"Sailormoon, we don't know how much longer we have for peace. After Sailorgalaxia, we are not sure on who will be wanting to claim to world." said Sailormars, "Besides, we need to keep in shape. If a new enemy appears where we haven't used our powers in a while.."

Sailormoon didn't listen as she doozed off from Mars's little speech. Sailormars shook her head lightly as she took a cup of water and dumped it on Sailormoon's head, forcing the girl to wake up.

"Oohh.. Sailormars...I'm gonna get your for that." said Sailormoon, getting up and running after the soldier in red and white. Everyone giggles as the two begun to chase.

While the two were running, Rito appeared on the other side of their training ground with a bunch of tangas warriors. The senshi saw this and prepared for a fight.

"We are not here for a fight, only to talk." said Rito, as he didn't care and ordered the tangas to attack.

The sailor senshi began fighting off the tangas. Sailormoon was trying to hold her own when Goldar appeared behind her, and knocked her out with his own sword. Sailoruranus saw what was going on and leaped towards the gold baboon.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" shouted Sailoruranus, taking out her talisman, the Space Sword, and preparing to hit Goldar with it. Goldar picked up Eternal Sailormoon's unconscious body and disappeared from the scene before the end of Uranus's sword could hit him. "Get back here you coward!"

"We came what we needed for..." said Rito, as the sailor senshi looked at him. The tangas and him both left, but not without Rito saying something, "Bye."

When the two were gone, Sailoruranus was angry that she could not save her princess. Sailorneptune came up and layed a hand on her partner's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Sailormercury is on it." said Sailorneptune, bending over to sit next to Uranus, who had fell on her knees. Taking out her talisman, the Deep Aqua Mirror, Sailorneptune chanted into the object, hoping that it can find the kidnapped princess.

Over in Angel Grove in California, six teens were playing with a frizbee in a park. They were unaware of Rita and Zedd's plans. Soon, they will find out..one way or another. In a hidden place called the Command Center, Alpha 5 and Zordon just watched as Sailormoon was kidnapped by Zedd's evil minions.

"Ai yi yi Zordon. Why did Lord Zedd take that girl?" cried Alpha 5, watching the fight between the tangas and the sailor senshi.

"I am not sure. Contact the rangers." said Zordon, as Alpha pressed a few puttons on the control panel.

At the park, Jason just threw the flying disk towards one of the females in their group. The group was having fun when suddenly, a beeping noise is heard. The teens gathered close to hear a familair voice over the communitcator.

"Go ahead Zordon." said Jason, after pressing a button.

"Rangers, teleport to the command center immediately." said the familiar voice of Zordon.

"Right." said Jason, as Trini, Kimberly and Tommy looks to see anyone watching them.

On the moon, Lord Zedd and Rita were looking over their newest warrior. She wore a black bodysuit, black gloves with dark red ends, purple bows, blood red skirt, black choker and collar, and black boots that end just a little above the knee. In the middle of her front bow was a circle-shaped brooch that was silver with a black Z in the center. She also wore a gold tiara with a blood red gem in the center. Her hair was in an odango-style, which was two round balls on top of her head with two tails which flowed down to her knees.

"Welcome to our side...Chaos Sailormoon.." smiled Lord Zedd, after observing her new look. "Are you aware if your assignment?"

"My assignment is to lure out the power rangers and defeat them." said Chaos Sailormoon, as Lord Zedd nodded in agreement. "If the rangers manages to over-power me..I will retreat."

"Good. That is your assignment for right now. You may go." said Rita, as Chaos Sailormoon walked away from the two. Her heels were making a timed clicking noise as she prepared to leave for Earth. "Zeddy...do you think that she will destroy those power pukes?"

"She should." said a voice, as everyone turns to see Finster standing where the new warrior once stood. "What I have done to her anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Rito questioned the the scientist.

"All I really did was 'reprogram' her. What I have done was that she kept her old memeories...but she has no emotion towards them. If she sees anyone from her old memories, she won't remember who they are. I fixed her so she had her absolute loyalty to us, and I did what you have said Rita." said Finster, which earned Rita looks from Rito and Lord Zedd. "It would be nearly impossible for her former friends to reverse the process."

"Good. Goldar, you and Rito will assist our new warrior to Earth to destroy the rangers." ordered Lord Zedd, as the two disappeared with about twenty tanga warriors.

End of Chapter 1.

DP: Yay..my first chappy . I'm hoping I do this chapter a lot better than this one fic I was working on. ;; anyway, there are a few fics I will be working on, with the exception of this one. Chapter 11 will be worked on soon, as will the the sequel to Ancient Lives. For me to actually begin Ancient Lives, I would like some votes on where the sequel will take place. Here are the options -

Egypt (Same time era as Ancient Lives)  
Present day Tokyo (where the Senshi live now)  
Crystal Tokyo (when Neo-Queen Serenity rules)

Now, it can be a combination of two of them. (IE: It starts off in Egypt, then goes to Present Day Tokyo/Crystal Tokyo) or (Crystal Tokyo/Present Day Tokyo then it goes back to Ancient Egypt) But I do know that Egypt will be in there somewhere. I would like to see some votes soon. So..for now - Ja ne! Don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Untitled Author: dancingpixies Rating: Pg-13 (due to violence and language)

Who owns who: Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Saban anyone else I missed - their rightful owners.

Takes place after: This fic takes place after Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Sailorstars. Chibimoon and Sailorpluto are not in it..that I know of. This fic idea came to me while I was listening to the theme song for Power Ranger Zeo.

Summary: What would happen if Rita and Zedd kidnaps a sailor soldier, using her power to destroy the Power Rangers? I will be using English names for the soldiers. This takes place when Rita and Zedd are married, but before the ninja stuff. I believe that this is the thunderzord part of the series, and it is still the orginal rangers in this fic, not the ones who took over for the Red, Yellow and Black Rangers.

Anything else: All the sailor senshi do know karate. Sailormoon will be getting a new sailor form, which will be explained later in the show. Anything in the dashes will be telepathic messages.

At the temple, the sailor senshi gather to try and locate their kidnapped princess. So far, Michelle's mirror could not find Sailormoon or the silver crystal, neither could Amy's computer. Raye was still trying to find Serena with her fire.

"Why would someone want Serena, other than the silver crystal." said Lita, "From the way those weirdos were, they were not interested in the silver crystal, or even know what it is."

"Lita maybe on the right track. We just need to keep looking for where Serena may have been taken to." said Luna, as she and Artemis sat on Mina and Amy's shoulders. "If only we had seen it before.."

"Luna, why don't we try Central Control. It might help us a little." said Artemis.

"That might work..if we can find either Serena or the silver crystal." said Luna. "Let's wait and see if Raye can find anything."

Everyone waited while Raye was talking to her Sacred Fire questions reguarding Serena. Meanwhile in the United States, at the Command Center, the rangers had just teleported into the building.

"Ai yi yi Zordon...this is terrible." said Alpha, not noticing the rangers untill they finally showed up.

"What is terrible?" asked Trini, as the teens looked at the robot and at Zordon.

"Rangers, it is as we feared. Lord Zedd and Rita has kidnapped someone to use against you." said Zordon.

"What do you mean by that Zordon?" asked Kimberly.

"Look at the viewing globe." said Alpha, pressing buttons as images of the legendary sailor senshi appeared on the screen. "These are Sailor Soldiers. Female warriors with powers from each planet inside the solar system. We watched as the blonde leader get kidnapped by Rito and Goldar."

"Why did they kidnap one?" asked Zack, confused by the whole ordeal.

"We are not sure on that. But someone has to go to Japan, and talk to them. We must ask for their help if their friend is being used against us." said Alpha, as a siren started to go off. Everyone looks back at the globe to see Goldar, Rito, Tangas and a new warrior attacking the city. "Rangers..you are needed. Please be careful."

"Right." said Tommy, as the group grabbed their morphers, "It's morphin time."

The group morphed into the Power Rangers. In the park, Chaos Sailormoon, Goldar and Rito were watching as everyone began to run in fear. The tengas were chasing the people.

"Those power twerps should be along soon." said Goldar, as Chaos Sailormoon brought out her staff. The staff itself was black. The top of the staff has a purple crystal was emitting a huge amount of energy. 

Before Chaos Sailormoon would unleash a attack, the Power Rangers came running into the battlefield. Chaos Sailormoon stood still as the tangas started to fight the rangers.

"Chaos Sailormoon, do it.." hissed Rito, as Chaos Sailormoon raised her staff into the air.

"Destructive..." shouted Chaos Sailormoon, as the top of the staff began to glow, "Obliteration!"

The attack unleashed an golden ball of energy towards the rangers and the tangas, knocking them all to the ground. The rangers saw who unleashed the attack and know who that was.

"Let's finish these birds off." said the White Ranger, as the other rangers agreed and started to attack the tanga warriors.

'They are..worthy adversaries. Though they have never fought against someone like me.' Chaos Sailormoon thought, while observing the fight between the birds and the rangers, 'No..I must fight this..I am not evil..'

The blonde sailor soldier watched as the rangers fought off the bird warriors. Even Rito and Goldar had joined the battle with the rangers. She smirked evilly as she unleashed another attack at the group, making all of them fall to the ground.

"Why did you attack us!" shouted Rito, as he came closer to their newest ally. Sailormoon only smirked evilly.

"You insects were in the way." came the reply from the girl, as she turned around and disappeared from the site.

"Hey you..get back here!" shouted Goldar, as he, Rito and the tengas disappered, "We'll be back rangers!"

When Goldar, Rito and the Tanga's left, the rangers got up on their feet, a little bit sore from the fight. They teleported from the area back to the command center where they took off their helmets.

"Ai yi yi rangers! I thought you were goners." said Alpha.

"Something is not right here." said Billy, as everyone looks at the blue ranger, "Goldar and Rito are always trying to beat us, yet, they left after their 'comrade'. Who left near the end of our battle."

"Billy might be on the right track here." said Kim, agreeing with her ranger teammate. "What if this new person is trying to fight the hold that Rita and Zedd put on her?"

"We are not sure on that quite yet." Zordon explained, "Either way, we need that girl's friends to help us. Billy and Trini, you two will head to Japan to find these sailor soldiers. Explain to them our situation."

"Right." said Trini, as Alpha prepared to teleport the two teens to the other side of the globe. "We'll be back soon."

On the moon, Chaos Sailormoon, Goldar and Rito were shouted at for not destroying the rangers. The tanga warriors were also screamed at. Chaos Sailormoon was down on one knee with her head down.

"It's not nour fault.." said Goldar, taking his and Rito's defense. "That brat over there attacked us."

"I attacked the whole...not just two scatterbrains." snapped the blonde sailor soldier, glaring at Goldar and Rito. "If you two weren't in my way..those damned rangers would have been destroyed already."

"I don't understand why you still attacked us." said Rito, as Chaos Sailormoon stood up with her weapon in hand. The said soldier started to walk away from her master's brother. "Where are the hell are you going?"

"Away from some incompetent scatterbrained idoits." came the reply from the soldier, leaving the moon palace and back to Earth.

"Finster, what did you do exactly to her?" asked Lord Zedd, making everyone look at the said monster.

"Like I said before, I cut the emotions from her memory, so she will have a cold-hearted front." started Finster, letting everyone absorb the information, "On top of that, I made it so that she will not attack either Rita or Zedd, but I could not make it so she won't attack anyone else."

"So..she won't attack me or Zeddy..but she will attack you." said Rita, as Finster nodded.

"That's right. Though Chaos Sailormoon cannot attack me either. She knows why." said Finster, "Now if you excuse me, I will go build a monster for you guys to distract the rangers with."

Back on Earth, in Japan, Chaos Sailormoon was leaping over various buildings. She discovered just recently that she has psychic powers, although a great amount. The girl just hopes that Rita and Zedd do not know about her powers just yet...she knew of the consequences that it would lead to. Unknowningly, she began to pick up someone's thought.

-Serena...where are you...- came the thought. Chaos Sailormoon used her powers to figure out where the thought was coming from, but she could not get a direct location. -Please be alright...whereever you may be..-

'So..this pathetic twit is looking for her friend..heh..good luck.' Chaos Sailormoon thought chuckling lightly as images of the past flash before her eyes. Her and about eight others wearing sailor fukus fighting a woman in gold, who was taking people's star seeds. Another image was one who dressed up like the one called Sailormoon. 'What in the name of evil was that...'

Shaking her head lightly, Chaos Sailormoon got a feeling that Rito and Goldar are on their way where ever the two rangers are. Looking over the top of a building, Chaos Sailormoon sees three people who look vaguely familair from the images she had received just moments ago. One of the three people had blonde hair, which the soldier recognized as the one who portrayed the one leader of the group.

"This is getting majorly annoying." muttered Chaos Sailormoon, bending down to sit on one knee while watching the city peacefully. The blonde girl saw somewhere she could jump down without being seen, but close to the girls she saw. Jumping down from the building, the girl saw that there were punks down this alleyway.

"Well well well...look at what we have here boys." said one of the punks, as Chaos Sailormoon turned to the boys. "If you cooperate with us, maybe we'll let ya live after we are done with you."

"Arrogant fools." murmured the blonde sailor soldier as she aimed her weapon towards the punks. The top of the staff emitted light blue energy as something that looks like ice cubes appeared, "Icicle Hailstorm!"

The punks were suddenly hit and they flew back into an oncoming car. Meanwhile down the street, Amy, Lita and Mina were walking towards the temple to see if Raye has picked up anything about Serena. While they were walking, they saw three people come flying out a alleyway by...was it icicles?...but that didn't matter right now. People were in danger. The three quickly hid somewhere and transformed into their respective sailor forms.

"That is what you get for messing with me.." Chaos Sailormoon hissed at the punks, watching as they limped away from the girl. As she put her weapon away, she felt three energy patterns. Ignoring what she felt, Chaos Sailormoon prepared to leave, when she heard someone from behind her speak.

"Hey you! What do you think you are doing!" shouted a female voice, as the girl turned her head around to see three sailorsuited soldiers.

"Those adolescent deliquents were the ones who started it." replied the person, turning her head back around. "Why do you care?"

"Because we are the sailor soldiers! We are here to protect the world from dangerous people." said another soldier, who had blonde hair. All three began to introduce themselves, "I am Sailorvenus.."

"I am Sailormercury." said another soldier, who had blue hair.

"And I Sailorjupiter!" finished the last soldier, who was the tallest out of all of them. Sailormercury took out her mini-computer and started to scan the newcomer. "Now...tell us exactly who you are.."

Chaos Sailormoon turned her body around to let her new adversaries take a good look at her. The three soldiers gasped as they realised who it was. Before the three could say anything, the sailor soldier smirked evilly as she jumped away.

"It can't belive what I was seeing." said Sailorvenus, as the other two agreed. "Let's head to to the temple, we have to tell everyone who we saw."

The three reversed their transformations and ran to the temple. On their way to the temple, Mina and Lita both ran into two people. One was a guy with glasses while the other was a female. All four fell down to the ground. Mina and Lita got up quickly and helped the people who they knocked down get up.

"We are sorry about that." said Lita, as she helped the girl up.

"That is no problem." said the girl, who has black hair. "Billy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." replied the other teen with glasses, "We better get going. We have to find those sailor soldiers and fast."

"Wait a minute..you two are looking for the Sailor Senshi?" asked Mina, as the two gave the three confusing looks. "Why?"

"We are here on an important mission that could result in the world's destruction." answered Trini, as the three girls looked at each other.

"Come with us. We know where they are." said Amy, as the two teens followed the three girls to the temple.

On top of the Crown Game Center, Chaos Sailormoon fell to her knees from the mental images she keeps recieving.

"What are this images! Why do they always do that.." hissed the evil girl, refering to the images that disappear within two seconds of arriving. After shaking her head one final time, Chaos Sailormoon stands up, only to see two more of those sailor suited girls. One had short blonde hair and the other had sea-green hair. "Whoever the hell you are...go away."

"Not until you tell us who you are and why are you stealing star seeds." said the one with short blonde hair. Chaos Sailormoon smirked unnoticed as she whipped out her staff, and prepared to attack.

"I do not explain myself to anyone." snapped the girl, standing up to reveal her sailorfuku. She wore a black bodysuit, black gloves with dark red ends, purple bows, blood red skirt, black choker and collar, and black boots that end just a little above the knee. In the middle of her front bow was a circle-shaped brooch that was silver with a black Z in the center. She also wore a gold tiara with a blood red gem in the center. Her hair was in an odango-style, which was two round balls on top of her head with two tails which flowed down to her knees. "Icicle Rainstorm!"

A rainstorm of icicles came flying towards the two soldiers, who mearly dodged. One of the two noticed who exactly who she was. After landing to the side, the one with short blonde hair unleashed her own attack.

"World..." started the sailor soldier in yellow and dark blue, raising her right hand above her head to gather a yellow ball of energy. Slamming the fist into the ground, she finished her attack off, "Shaking!"

The object came flying towards Chaos Sailormoon, who mearly did a couple of backflips to avoid the attack. When she was getting close to the end of the building, Chaos Sailormoon jumped away, disappearing in a flutter of red and black stars.

"Sailoruranus..who was that?" asked the girl with sea-green hair.

"Whoever that was..they are trying to destroy Sailormoon's reputation." said Sailoruranus. "C'mon Neptune, we are late for the meeting."

The two leaped away and headed towards the temple, unnoticing that they were being watched by Chaos Sailormoon. Over at the temple, everyone was waiting for Amara and Michelle to arrive. The two were late, and they will explain their tardiness when the reason asked for it. Billy and Trini explained themselves to me superhero fighters, like the Sailor Senshi, and they must talk to them ASAP.

"Why do you want to talk to them that badly." questioned Raye, who was informed of the two's story of finding the senshi.

"Because we know something about the one called Sailormoon." said Billy, as Amara and Michelle walked up.

"You two are late." said Hotaru, who had arrived about ten minutes before Amara and Michelle.

"Gomen gomen." said Amara, as the two noticed the new people.

"Why are you guys doing here? I thought that you were going to give us the Sailor Senshi?" asked Trini, as Amara raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Trini..we are the sailor senshi." said Amy, who had Luna sitting on her lap while she typed on her mini-computer.

"Since you are the sailor senshi...then we don't have to worry about looking hard for them." said Billy, as an unknown figure walked up.

"My, isn't this a beautiful site." said a male voice, as everyone turns to see two monsters.

"Goldar and Rito. What brings you two clowns here?" asked Trini, as she and Billy prepared to grab their morphers.

"We are only looking for that brat, Chaos Sailormoon. Have you seen her?" replied Rito, which earned him a few startled gasps. Not knowing what is going on, he turned to see the two power twerps here. "Well, goodie. At least we get another fight in today."

Rito and Goldar ordered some Tanga Warriors to appear. Trini and Billy prepared to fight when a sharp voice came in.

"Hey bonehead and golden monkey, why are you two here?" demanded a voice, as everyone sees a sailorsuited girl standing ontop of the temple building. "Did Rita and Zedd tell you to come after me?"

"Yes. You are supposed to destroy the rangers, not go off on your own!" shouted Goldar. The girl only rolled her eyes as she jumped down near the two evil monsters.

"I'd just love to see you try and defeat them yourself Goldar." said the girl, then turning to see two of the rangers. "Here is your chance you gold baboon. Prove to me that you alone can fight these two rangers."

"Gladly." said Goldar, when suddenly, the evil sailor soldier thrusted the tip of her weapon against the evil monster. "What the.."

"Rita and Zedd wish to speak with us...NOW!" snapped the girl, as the two monsters left with the tangas. Before the girl left, she turned and looked at the senshi and the two rangers, "Consider yourselves lucky today. Don't count on us for not kicking your asses."

The girl left in a swirl of black and red stars. Trini and Billy looked at each other then glancing at the senshi. There was no other option.

"We are going to need your help on getting Sailormoon back." said Luna, as the two rangers look at the dark cat. "Are you willing to help us if we help you?"

"Yes. Especially if Sailormoon is working with Rita and Zedd." said Billy, as he prepared to press a button on his communicator. "I'll call Alpha and Zordon, have them transport all of us to the Command Center."

While Billy contacted Zordon and Alpha, the senshi prepared to leave. The eight were suddenly teleported to the Command Center over in the United States. Back on the moon, Chaos Sailormoon only smirked evilly as Goldar and Rito were shouted at for leaving their duties to go after her.

"You two were supposed to keep the rangers busy so they couldn't get help." said Rita, as she watches Chaos Sailormoon laugh lightly. "Oh..and what is so funny to you brat?"

"Just watching them squirm when they get in trouble Rita, that's it." replied Chaos Sailormoon, getting up from her spot and walking over to the railing. Climbing over the railing, the sailor soldier sat down on the railing, looking at the giant blue planet.

Chaos Sailormoon began to think of a plan on to defeat the Power Rangers. Now that the infamous Sailor Senshi are joining up with the rangers, things will be a bit tougher. She doesn't care about that, no. She knows that Finster has been creating monsters, but she thought of an idea that might work. Getting up from her spot, Chaos Sailormoon ran to where Finster was working to tell him the next set of details to put on the monster that she and him have been creating.

End of Chapter 2   
DP: Well that's it for chapter two. Yes, Sailors Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Uranus know who the girl was, but they will say who it was in the next chapter. Sailorneptune could not get a good look at the girl where Uranus did. Soon, the monster that Finster and Chaos Sailormoon are making will be brought to life. I will be getting started on chapter 3 soon. Remember to R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title:The Crossing of Two Worlds (Thanks to Babebunny for the title)

Author: dancingpixies

Rating: Pg-13 (due to violence and language)

Who owns who: Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi  
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Saban  
Anyone else I missed - their rightful owners.

Takes place after: This fic takes place after Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Sailorstars. Chibimoon and Sailorpluto are not in it..that I know of. This fic idea came to me while I was listening to the theme song for Power Ranger Zeo.

Summary: What would happen if Rita and Zedd kidnaps a sailor soldier, using her power to destroy the Power Rangers? I will be using English names for the soldiers. This takes place when Rita and Zedd are married, but before the ninja stuff. I believe that this is the thunderzord part of the series, and it is still the orginal rangers in this fic, not the ones who took over for the Red, Yellow and Black Rangers.

Anything else: All the sailor senshi do know karate. The sailor senshi, except for Sailormoon, are in their super forms. Sailormoon will be getting a new sailor form, which will be explained later in the show. Anything in the dashes will be telepathic messages.

At the Command Center, the two rangers and the Sailor Senshi finally arrive. The sailor senshi look to see Zordon and Alpha, and the rest of the rangers. Alpha noticed that the girls did not look like they want to be here.

"Thank you, sailor soldiers from coming here." said Zordon, feeling their uneasiness. "Are you aware of the situation with Chaos Sailormoon?"

"Who?" asked Mina, obvious confused about the new form of Sailormoon.

"Chaos Sailormoon, the 'new' upgrade that she recieved after she was brainwashed." explained Amy, after taking out her mini-computer. "From the information that I have been doing, Chaos Sailormoon was not only brainwashed, but 'reprogrammed' as well."

"What do you mean reprogrammed?" asked Tommy.

"It's like forcing someone's emotions, thoughts, and everything they knew out of their body." explained Billy, as Amy nodded lightly, "And the way that she is explaining, it's like Chaos Sailormoon still has her emotions, she just doesn't feel them."

"In other words, her emotions were cut off from her." said Jason, as Amy and Billy both agreed. "Okay, then how do we get her back?"

"We are not sure on how we can get her back, none of us has healing power like she did." exlained Lita, as the rangers look at her oddly.

"I'm just worried about them using the Silver Crystal." said Artemis, who was quiet the entire time. The senshi almost forgot about it as well.

"Silver Crystal?" asked Kim, as the rangers were clueless on the senshi's fighting styles.

"The Silver Crystal is one of the most powerful weapons. Only those in the line of the Moon can use it." started Alpha, "Besides the Silver Crystal, there is another crystal. It is powerful, but it comes up short of the Silver Crystal. I believe that Chaos Sailormoon has it in that weapon of hers."

"What crystal?" asked Hotaru, as the senshi figure out about a new crystal that is close to the silver crystal.

"The crystal that Alpha is talking about is called the Chaos Crystal. The Chaos Crystal gives whoever owns it power. There is two ways to destroy it: one is for the owner of the Chaos Crystal destroy it with their own hands, or the crystal shatters from overuse." started Zordon, "If the Chaos Crystal shattered by overuse, the one who caused it will be in serious pain."

"Just like the Silver Crystal." said Luna, as the rangers look at the other cat, "When the Silver Crystal is shattered, the who uses it normally dies. Or in some cases it takes the life of the one who used it."

"Isn't there a way for us not to force Sailormoon to die?" asked Amara, who was thinking of other ways to stop the senshi's princess.

"That is something we need to figure out." said Raye, as Amy started on type continuesly on her mini-computer. Since Raye was closest to the blue-haired senshi, she looked over her shoulder to see Amy figuring out other ways of stopping their evil princess.

Over on the Moon, Rita and Zedd were watching everyone in Angel Grove's park having fun. To them, it was sickening to see such happy people. Rita was about to send Rito and Goldar down to Earth to cause chaotic mischief when Zedd told her no.

"Let's have Chaos Sailormoon go down there. It is a good idea for her to do this herself." said Zedd, as the soldier in the conversation narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"Why Zeddy? Did you forget who teamed up with the power twerps?" Rita questioned her husband. Rita shook her head as she rememebered something else, "My father sent us a letter."

"Really, my sweet. Why did he say?" said Zedd.

"He said that him and his forces will soon defeat those weird sailor senshi from the planet of Kinmoku. What an odd name for a planet, but daddy said that the sailor senshi and their princess have fled their planet for now." explained Rita, as Chaos Sailormoon snorted softly, then raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"Fled? You mean ran away from their homeworld." said Chaos Sailormoon, as Rita and Zedd looked at their finest warrior. "Why don't you get them before they figure a way to get a hold of those rangers and those sailor soldiers?"

"What a perfect idea.." said Rita, as Chaos Sailormoon smirked evilly. She has other plans to deal with those sailor senshi, and those plans do not include Rita and Zedd. "Goldar, Rito, and Chaos Sailormoon, you three will find those sailor senshi."

"We have no need to." said Chaos Sailormoon, as everyone looked at her with interest. "When your father attacked Kinmoku, did he manage to pick up where those senshi were heading?"

"I'm not sure. I think he told me that they were heading to where the Light of Hope destroyed Sailorchaos..whatever that means." said Rita, as the blonde sailor soldier nodded her head.

"Are you aware of something called the Sailor Wars?" Chaos Sailormoon questioned Rita and Zedd. The two evil people looked clueless on this Sailor Wars thing. Chaos Sailormoon knew that she must explain to these two what the Sailor Wars was before they do something...irresponsible.

While Chaos Sailormoon was explaining to Rita and Zedd about what she knew of the Sailor Wars, Rito and Goldar also listened in. Back on Earth, four figures walked to a shrine of some sort, hoping to call the raven-haired youth. After a few minutes of calling, the quartet gave up. One of the figures had coral-red like hair put into a unique hairstyle. The other three were males, and their hair was constricted the same way before they left: a ponytail that was tied at the neck. The four could not find out where they could be.

"Where could they be? I mean, we came to tell them that we need their help, and they are not here!" exclaimed one of the males, who had white hair.

"Calm down Yaten." said the one with black hair, then noticing that their fourth person was thinking. "Princess, is there something wrong?"

"I am not sure, but I have a feeling that we need to head over to America." replied the one with coral-red hair, "Particularly a city in California."

The four left the shrine for the city. Over at the Command Center, the rangers and the senshi began to talk about various fighting techniques that each use. Though it was more like Tommy, Jason, Trini and Zack were talking to Lita, Mina, Raye, Hotaru and the two cats while Amy and Billy were searching for a way to heal Chaos Sailormoon. Michelle and Amara were standing someways back from everyone, but they were listening to what everyone was saying. Suddenly, Raye, Michelle and Amara felt something. Everyone looks at the trio oddly.

"What was that about?" Mina questioned, as Michelle took out her talisman, the Deep Aqua Mirror, to see what was that odd feeling. "Michelle, do you have anything?"

"Yes. I see four figures, three of which are male." Michelle replied, as the senshi knew who those figures were.

"We need to find them." said Mina.

Back on the Moon, Chaos Sailormoon has just finished explaining what she knew about the Sailor Wars, when Zedd ordered the three go head to Earth to bring out the rangers, as long as Chaos Sailormoon attacks when the time calls for it. Down in the middle of Angel Grove Park, Rito, Goldar, the Tanga Warriors and the Z putties appeared. The group began to cause trouble around the park. Inside the Command Center, the sirens went off as everyone looks to see Goldar, Rito, Tanga Warriors and Z Putties running after various people and causing trouble. The rangers 'morphed' as the senshi 'henshin' into their respective forms. About a mile away from the park, the four people from earlier were walking around.

"Princess, is there a reason why we had to come here?" asked one of the males, who had brown hair.

"I believe that our questions will be answered." said the Princess, as the four hear screaming. They headed to where the screaming was coming from. When they arrived there, the quartet saw a bunch of people run for their lives as they saw who was causing the trouble.

"Princess, should we?" asked the one with black hair. The coral-red haired woman nodded as they made sure the coast was clear before they transformed. "Fighter Star Power..."

"Healer Star Power.." followed the one with white hair.

"Maker Star Power..." said the one with browm hair.

"Kinmoku Star Power.." said the Princess.

"Make up!" finished all four at the same time, transforming themselves into the Sailor Starlights.

After the four transformed, they began to head where the the evil monsters were. When they arrived there, they saw the Sailor Senshi fighting with the Power Rangers against the monsters. The two evil monsters were winning against the group of thirteen. When there was a good shot, Sailorstarfighter unleashed her attack towards the two monsters.

"Star Serious..." started Sailorstarfighter, pointing her attack towards Rito and Goldar, "Laser!"

Right before the attack could hit Rito and Goldar, an invisible wall appeared, deflecting the attack towards the Tanga Warriors and the Z Putties. Rito looks over where Chaos Sailormoon was hiding.

"Hey brat, why don't you come out of hiding and actually help us fight here!" shouted Rito, as Chaos Sailormoon used her right hand to make the said monster hang in the air by the wave of her hand. "Let me down!"

"Iie..." murmured Chaos Sailormoon, turning her head to see four new sailor senshi. "So..they finally arrived.."

Unexpectantly, the sailor soldier threw Rito towards the four new comers. The one with coral-red hair noticed the monster being flinged at them, and acted fast.

"KINMOKU FUSION TEMPEST!" shouted the voice of the sailor soldier with coral-red hair. The attack came and knocked Rito back towards Goldar. Chaos Sailormoon only smirked as Rito landed on his back.

"Sailor Starlights?" asked Sailormercury, shocked as well as everyone about their sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"Talk later. We have some trash to take out." said Sailorstarmaker, as she and Starhealer unleashed their attacks at the Tanga Warriors.

During the fight, Chaos Sailormoon decided to help Rito and Goldar. Coming out of her hiding spot from behind the tree, the evil sailor soldier made her weapon appear in her right hand and prepared to attack with it. Raising the staff up towards the sky, Chaos Sailormoon smirked evilly as she then leveled the top of her staff towards the groups fighting.

"Icicle Hailstorm!" shouted Chaos Sailormoon, as a hailstorm of icicles came flying towards the rangers and the senshi.

The White Ranger saw the attack heading towards their directing, and ordered everyone to split up quickly. When everyone dodged the attack the red and white rangers jumped up and prepared to attack Chaos Sailormoon with their weapons. Chaos Sailormoon looked up and saw the two coming at her and smirked. Before the two could hit the evil sailor soldier, Chaos Sailormoon pivoted to the left quickly, making the two rangers completely miss her. The four Sailor Starlights saw this to their advantage.

"Star Serious Laser!" started Sailorstarfighter, aimng her attack towards Chaos Sailormoon.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" followed Sailorstarmaker, following Starfighter's lead.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" shouted Sailorstarhealer, unleashing her attack towards the evil sailor soldier.

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!" Sailorkakyuu shouted, spinning as she unleashed her attack.

Chaos Sailormoon only smiled as the four attacks came flying at her. When the were about to hit the evil girl, the blonde haired soldier used her right hand to block the attack.

"It is no use...you cannot overpower me." murmured Chaos Sailormoon, using her hand as a sheild.

Suddenly, Chaos Sailormoon lost her hold on her sheild as the quadriple attack broke threw the barrier, as the attack made a direct hit the sailor soldier. When the the attack faded away, everyone saw Chaos Sailormoon on her knees, with her looking towards the ground.

"What the.." said Rito, as everyone watches as Chaos Sailormoon stands up weak from the hit. The Sailor Starlights got ready to unleash their attacks again when everyone hears the said soldier chuckle. Everyone was wondering what she was laughing about. "Ok..now I am a little freaked out here."

"Do you think those attacks will help you again?" Chaos Sailormoon wondered, as she looks up at everyone. The rangers and the senshi look at the evil woman who gripped her staff in her hand. Suddenly, Chaos Sailormoon prepared to launch another attack, "Bloodcurdling Hallucinations!"

The attack came flying towards everyone with great speed. Sailorsaturn saw a chance for her.

"Silent Wall!" shouted the soldier in purple, protecting the Rangers, the senshi and herself from the attack.

"Icicle Rainstorm!" Chaos Sailormoon yelled, right after her other attack disappeared. The attack came flying towards Saturn's wall, hitting it on contact. The attack started to get too much for the young sailor soldier.

"I can't hold this up much longer!" said Sailorsaturn through clenched teeth.

"Saturn, hang on.." said Sailoruranus, watching the youngest soldier doing the best she can to block off the attack.

Unknown to everyone, a golden yellow moon was faintly showing itself underneath Chaos Sailormoon's tiara. There were two people who noticed it right away, the Blue Ranger and Sailormercury.

"I think that the hold that Rita and Zedd have on her is slowing diminishing..." murmured Sailormercury, using her mini computer to analyze it quickly. Before the blue haired solder could get a solid reading, she found herself face to face with Chaos Sailormoon, who had her staff pointed towards the intelligent soldier. The said soldier only smirked evilly as she prepared to unleash one of her attacks. "Sailormoon...don't do it!"

"Harmonious..." started Chaos Sailormoon, when suddenly she aimed her attack towards Rito, Goldar, Tanga Warriors and the Z putties. "Obscuration!"

The came flying towards the four evil monsters, knocking them backwards. Glancing at Sailormercury, Chaos Sailormoon gave her a odd look. Sailormercury saw that a golden yellow crescent moon was fainting underneath Chaos Sailormoon's tiara again. Chaos Sailormoon walked away from the blue-haired soldier as she disappeared once more. Goldar, Rito and their little 'friends' left the scene after Chaos Sailormoon. After the fight, the sailor senshi looked over at the four Starlights.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sailorvenus, as everyone decided to stay transformed, questioning the four alien senshi.

"Someone named Master Vile attacked our planet. We barely survived the onslaught." said Sailorkakyuu, looking at the senshi.

While everyone was explaining what they knew, no one noticed that Chaos Sailormoon was watching from behind a tree. She overheard everything from the group of seventeen.

'Soon...you will be able to defeat Rita and Zedd..as well as me..' the evil soldier thought, watching the group without being noticed. Chaos Sailormoon prepared to teleport when she saw someone looking directly at her. It was Sailorstarfighter..one of the ones from the planet Kinmoku. 'So..Master Vile needs to be defeated...I must get Finster to create a monster that can defeat Master Vile's stupid henchmen...driving him away from that planet..'

Chaos Sailormoon quietly teleported back to the moon, where Lord Zedd and Rita were asleep. Rolling her eyes at their stupidity, the soldier went over where Finster was doing a few things.

"Finster...we need to make the Sailor Starlights go back to Kinmoku." said Chaos Sailormoon, quietly so Rita and Zedd don't hear.

"Why?" asked Finster, curious on the woman's request.

"Because they are not supposed to be here. There has to be a way for them to go home and defeat Master Vile's henchmen...and to drive them away." said Chaos Sailormoon, explaining to Finster her plan.

Back at the command center, the senshi prepared to go to sleep in the extra room that Alpha and Zordon had provided. Princess Kakyuu couldn't sleep, and neither could Seiya.

"Seiya you must sleep." said Kakyuu, noticing the boy still awake.

"I can't. Not unless Chaos Sailormoon is healed." said Seiya, as he began to think of how they retreated to Earth after Kinmoku was attacked. "Princess..do you know who that guy was that attacked our planet?"

"I do not. I am sorry." said Kakyuu, watching as Seiya stood up and walked outside for some fress air. The princess of Kinmoku followed the black haired teen outside. "Seiya..you know that we have to be strong."

"I know that..it's just why can't anyone actually heal her.." said Seiya.

While the two were talking, the duo suddenly hear someone singing. They look to see who it singing, and they see someone with blonde hair surrounded by a mix of white and purple energy. The person was clearly female, and she was wearing a gorgeous white gown with a high waist. On her back were a pure white wings.

"Win dain a lotica...En vai tu ri...Si lo ta...Fin dein a loluca...En dragu a sei lain...Vi fa-ru les shutai am...En riga-lint..." sang the girl, as Kakyuu and Seiya saw the person will blonde hair put up into a unique hairstyle. (1)

"Princess Serenity.." murmured Princess Kakyuu, as the girl stopped singing and she had a face of sadness.

"Help me.." said the girl, as Seiya took a small step towards the princess of the moon. "You must help me..I beg of you.."

"How can we help you? You have been turned into our enemy." said Seiya, as Serenity looked down.

"That may be true...but there is a way to reverse it." said Serenity, as she showed the image of the Chaos Crystal. "This is the Chaos Crystal...I have it in my soldier form..I use it's power..you must make me use the Silver Crystal..it is the only way.."

Princess Serenity flapped her wings a few times, and disappeared with a flurry of feathers. Kakyuu and Seiya look up towards the sky, then at each other, nodding in agreement. They know what to do next time they confront the evil sailor soldier.

End of Chapter 3

1 - This is called Sora from the Escaflowne movie, I figured it would be a nice song.

DP: Don't worry..the Starlights won't be in it much longer. I am only having them to cameos for two chapters...then they will be gone. I don't like them that much..so this is a good idea. any q' or comments you are welcome to send them to me. Oh..if I ever get a flame..I will send my highy-trained noise-maker after you. lolo j/k. . Don't forget to R&R! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: the crossing of two worlds (thanks to for the title)  
Author: dancingpixies Rating: Pg-13 (due to violence and language)

Who owns who: Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Saban anyone else I missed - their rightful owners.

Takes place after: This fic takes place after Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Sailorstars. Chibimoon and Sailorpluto are not in it..that I know of. This fic idea came to me while I was listening to the theme song for Power Ranger Zeo.

Summary: What would happen if Rita and Zedd kidnaps a sailor soldier, using her power to destroy the Power Rangers? I will be using English names for the soldiers. This takes place when Rita and Zedd are married, but before the ninja stuff. I believe that this is the thunderzord part of the series, and it is still the orginal rangers in this fic, not the ones who took over for the Red, Yellow and Black Rangers.

Anything else: All the sailor senshi do know karate. The sailor senshi, except for Sailormoon, are in their super forms. Sailormoon's new form was explained. If you don't remember, refer to chapters 1-3. Anything in the dashes will be telepathic messages.

Inside the Command Center the next morning, Seiya and Kakyuu were waiting for the others to finish waking up. They were debating if they want to tell the other senshi and the rangers what happened the previous night. The senshi agreed to go spend the day with the rangers. Kakyuu and Amy stayed with Alpha and Zordon to try and figure out a way to stop Chaos Sailormoon.

On the moon, Chaos Sailormoon was working with Finster on creating something for her. It was like a robot, but itwas being built so someone could be controling it from the inside. Chaos Sailormoon was creating it to destroy Rita and Zedd. Ever since the other day, the blonde sailor soldier has been getting vivid pictures flashing in her mind for a few seconds, then leaving in the same amount of time. Knowing full well that she might be retaining something, Chaos Sailormoon had asked Finster to help her build a monster for her to call on. It would be like a Zord, like what the Rangers have, but it can only be operated by her. The robot is almost complete...it will be finished with a couple of hours, so Finster continued to work on it while Chaos Sailormoon 'tries' to defeat the Sailor Senshi and the Power Rangers. The blonde girl wazs sitting on the railing while waiting for the perfect time to attack the rangers.

While she was sitting, she noticed that Rito and Goldar were not in the room. Shaking her head, she figured that the two were trying to come up with something stupid again. Suddenly the blonde girl gets more images in her mind, but she shakes her head to ignore them. Chaos Sailormoon remembers what she did the night before, and hopes the rangers and the senshi can help her.

'I hope this works.' thought Chaos Sailormoon, as she leaves the moon for Earth, and found a way to reverse her transformation to make her look human. Putting her hair in a braided ponytail, Serena lands in a discreet area of the city, wearing a pair of black shorts, a black t-shirt, a pair of black sock with black gym shoes.

Down on Earth, the rangers and the senshi in civilian forms were sitting in the Angel Grove Youth Center while talking about things in general. While they were talking, they did not notice someone walking in the building. Raye recieved some odd feeling, then looked around to see someone in a braided ponytail who was sitting at the counter. Shaking her head lightly, she shook off the feeling and listens to the rangers and the senshi talk.

Over at the counter, Serena got a glass of ice water while looking down. Ernie, the owner of the Youth Center, looked at Serena and noticed the girl's face.

"Are you alright miss?" asked Ernie, as Serena looked up to see his face.

"I don't know." said Serena, then decided to ask the owner a question, "Sir..may I ask you a question."

"Yes you can." said Ernie.

"If you were working for someone, and you get this weird feeling that something is not right, would it mean anything?" asked Serena, not looking at the man.

"I am not sure. Would you be able to explain to me what you mean?" replied Ernie, refilling Serena's glass.

"I can't really explain it..but I do know is that a few times, I would get vivid images of someone who looks exactly like me." answered Serena, taking a look at Ernie.

"Hmm..when you get these feelings, images or whatever, do they have some sort of signifiance?" Ernies questioned, as Serena shook her head. "I can't help you..forgive me."

"It's alright." said Serena, smiling. Suddenly, she gets a weird feeling and gets up to leave. When she hurries out the door, Raye and Amara got a good look at the girl who left.

The rangers and the senshi nodded and followed the girl. The girl was taking them somewhere discret. The girl sensed the group of fourteen was following her.

"Why are you following me?" asked the girl, as everyone recognizes the voice to be similar to Chaos Sailormoon's.

"We know who you are.." Raye answered, as the rangers and the senshi prepared to attack the girl if needed. The girl snorted softly.

"You know who I am? Heh.." laughed the girl, as she turned around. Suddenly she disappeared like she always does: a flutter of red and black stars.

A few seconds later, the ranger's communicator goes off. Tommy, after making sure it was clear, pressed the button.

"Go ahead." said Tommy.

"Rangers..we found out what gives Chaos Sailormoon her power." said Alpha, "Please teleport to the command center."

The group of fourteen teleported into the command center. When they arrived, Amy was typing furiously on her mini-computer while Billy, Princess Kakyuu and Alpha were waiting with Zordon.

"Hey guys." said Billy, as everyone looks over at the male.

"You said you know what gives Chaos Sailormoon her power...what is it?" asked Kim, as Billy pressed several buttons to bring up something in the viewing globe.

"Take a look at the viewing globe please." said Alpha, as everyone looks to see a staff..identical to the one that Chaos Sailormoon uses. "Here is the Chaos Staff, which Sailormoon has in her possession. On top of the staff is the Chaos Crystal. That crystal is what gives Sailormoon her power."

"Is there a way for her to use the silver crystal?" asked Seiya, directing his question towards Amy, who was still typing.

"Yes. When the Chaos Crystal is out of her reach, she will pull out the Silver Crystal to try and stop us." said Amy, as she closed her computer, "But if she tries and uses the silver crystal against us..the crystal will heal her."

"I hope this works." said Mina, as everyone hears the alarm. The group turns to see Rito, Chaos Sailormoon, Goldar and both Tanga warriors and the Z putties terrorizing the park.

"Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Princess Kakyuu, please stay here. We may need you as backup." said Raye, as the four nodded in agreement. She looked over towards the rangers briefly, "The us senshi will take care of Chaos Sailormoon, could you guys handle Goldar and Rito?"

"Yea we can handle them." said Jason, as the senshi preapred to transform and the rangers prepared to morph.

"If the rangers need help, two of us can go aid them." said Michelle, as everyone nodded, "And vice versa."

The rangers morphed as the senshi transformed into their respective hero forms and headed out to stop Chaos Sailormoon and the two bumble heads that she is with. At the park, Chaos Sailormoon was mainly watching as Rito, Goldar and the putties and the tangas made the people run. Chaos Sailormoon only smirked as she looks to the right of her to see the rangers and the senshi running towards her and the others. Rito and Goldar saw the two groups and decided to attack them instead. Chaos Sailormoon mearly watched the fight, then leaped into a tree. While she was sitting there, she recieved a few more images from the past in her mind.

-Finster..is the robot and all the acessorites ready?- Chaos Sailormoon asked the creator of monsters.

-Yes. When you are ready to use it, let me know and I will send it down to you.- came the reply, -Even if you turn against us...you can still use it.-

-Thank you..you always were one who respected me for who I was..and now for who I have become.- said Chaos Sailormoon, mentally smiling.

-Do not thank me. If you do decided to attack Rita and Zedd for turning you against your friends...and you want to destroy us..make sure that you use your fatal attack.- started Finster, as he making a monster for Rita, -Even if you use that attack, do not worry about saving any of us. The only people who can be saved is Rita and Zedd.- (1)

-I don't care..I want to save all of you..- said Chaos Sailormoon, as she felt Finster shake his head.

-I am merely a monster, I am not a human being. You must destroy us monsters and heal Rita and Zedd, it is the only way.- replied Finster. He felt Chaos Sailormoon sigh in defeat.

-Alright..I will destroy you and the monsters if I am turned against you..I will also heal Rita and Zedd.- sid Chaos Sailormoon, as a familiar symbol appeared on her forehead - the Yellow Crescent Moon.

Chaos Sailormoon brought out her staff as she prepared to attack the Rangers and the senshi. Raising the top of the staff, the girl prepared to shout her attack.

"Icicle.." started Chaos Sailormoon, as everyone looks at her, when they noticed that the girl was glowing white and purple. Before the girl could call out the rest of her attack, the Crescent Moon on her forehead unleashed some energy that surround the white and purple. The girl started to scream as the negative influence was being drained from the girl.

The energy from the girl's Crescent Moon became yellow as it surrounded the body of the girl. Chaos Sailormoon lowered her arm as her eyes closed and she fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Her sailor fuku had changed to her princess dress. (2)

"Uh..what was that about?" asked Rito, as Goldar, the Tangas and the Z Putties prepared to leave. The Sailor Senshi ran towards the unconscious girl. The evil monsters decicded to leave.

After the evil monsters left, Sailormercury was scanning the unconscious girl's body to see if there is anything wrong with it. The other senshi were standing around, waiting for the results from their blue-haired soldier. The rangers came over to the others when Sailormercury stood up.

"How is she Mercury?" asked Sailorjupiter.

"She's alright. Whatever happened to her had gotten all of the negative energy out of her. She is comepletly back to normal." answered Sailormercury, as she put the mini-computer and her visor away. "But there is a downside to her healing."

"Which is what?" asked Sailoruranus.

"Serena is going to feel insecure around all of us." explained the soldier of water. "Our best bet is to leave her at the command center until she is better. I rather have a better scan on her."

At the Command Center, Alpha had Serena's unconscious body lay on an alter while he, Billy and Amy did a complete scan on the girl's body. The rangers and the senshi were waiting outside, wondering if there is anything wrong. Seiya and Kakyuu decided to let the others know something.

"Last night me and Seiya were talking when we both saw something." said Princess Kakyuu, as everyone looks over at the alien princess. "Both of us saw Princess Serenity with purple and white energy surrounding her. She told us to help her."

While the group was talking, Serena was listening to everything she heard. She feels upset for not fighting against the hold Rita and Zedd had on her earlier, and she also feels that the other senshi and the rangers will reject her. Getting up quietly, Serena snuck out of the command center, unnoticed. When she arrived outside, Serena sat down on a rock as tears began pricking her eyes. Inside, Alpha noticed that Serena had walked out.

"Ai yi yi. Serena just got up and walked out." said Alpha, as everyone looks at the robot. Amy took out her computer to find her.

On the moon, Rita and Zedd were pissed that they lost the hold on Chaos Sailormoon. They were working on a top secret robot that might me able to destroy the thunderzords. The robot was already completed. Soon Goldar will take it out for a test drive. (3) Serena knew everything about Rita and Zedd's robot, but she decided not to tell the rangers or the senshi..for fear that they won't destroy it.

End of Chapter 4   
1 - Rita and Zedd were healed when Andros destroyed Zordon's Energy tube in Power Rangers in Space.  
2 - Yes, the Crescent Moon stayed, and yes, she is in her princess form.  
3 - No this is not Cyclopsis or Serpentera. This is a new zord machine that will be explained better in the next few chapters.

DP: Well..that took me a while. Only a few more chapters to go. I believe that this ends on chapter 6, which will be a bit short. There WILL be a sequel, I haven't decided on which season to use next. I can use anything after the Power Rangers in Space Season, but it must be a season that I have heard of because some got kinda stupid and repetitive. If you think about it, there was what two seasons that had dinozords besides the first 2 seasons of Power Rangers? There was another that had a ranger that had some sort of cat type zord, which reminded me too much of the Sabertooth Tiger zord. I liked the Lightspeed Rescue season when it was close to the end, I might go with the Space Rangers season, before Andros finds out about Karone, or after she becomes Astronama again. Remember to R&R please 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: the crossing of two worlds (thanks to for the title)  
Author: dancingpixies Rating: Pg-13 (due to violence and language)

Who owns who: Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Saban anyone else I missed - their rightful owners.

Takes place after: This fic takes place after Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Sailorstars. Chibimoon and Sailorpluto are not in it..that I know of. This fic idea came to me while I was listening to the theme song for Power Ranger Zeo.

Summary: What would happen if Rita and Zedd kidnaps a sailor soldier, using her power to destroy the Power Rangers? I will be using English names for the soldiers. This takes place when Rita and Zedd are married, but before the ninja stuff. I believe that this is the thunderzord part of the series, and it is still the orginal rangers in this fic, not the ones who took over for the Red, Yellow and Black Rangers.

Anything else: All the sailor senshi do know karate. The sailor senshi, except for Sailormoon, are in their super forms. Sailormoon's new form was explained. If you don't remember, refer to chapters 1-3. Anything in the dashes will be telepathic messages.

New - Fair warning, Serena acts all baby-like for the first half of the chapter. Oh..I think I forgot to mention that everyone is OOC.

Outside the Command Center, Serena was wiping the tears from her eyes. She knew that it was her fault for trying to do something that she never liked. She also knew that it was her fault for not trying to resist when Rita and Zedd brainwashed her..or technically 'reprogrammed'. When she was healed, she felt all her emotions come flooding back at her. It was also those emotions and the memories of her life flashing in her mind that had helped healed her.

'I should of been able to stop them from doing this to me.' Serena thought, as she continued to cry softly. When she become normal again, Serena as Chaos Sailormoon did not lose her status, or her powers. In fact, those powers stayed and they increased lightly. Serena's psychic ability was increased as well. Serena took a look at her brooch. Her brooch was black with a blood-red color. There was a crescent moon on there, but it was purple.

Inside the Command Center, everyone was talking about what will happen since Serena is healed. The group knew that it was too early to tell. The rangers and the senshi decided to go out for the day, while Amara, Michelle and Hotaru stayed behind. The group left, leaving the three outer senshi alone with Alpha and Zordon.

"I will go retrieve Serena." said Alpha, as Hotaru nodded. The robot left to go get the said girl.

When Alpha went outside, he saw that Serena was sitting on a rock, crying softly. When he was close, Serena whipped around so quickly, that it scared the both of them. It made Serena fall off the rock she was sitting on.

"I'm sorry Serena. I didn't mean to scare you." said Alpha, as he helped Serena get up.

"Thank you." said Serena, as she dusted herself off.

"Serena, three of your friends are waiting for you inside." said Alpha, as Serena looked at him oddly.

"I shouldn't even have friends...for what I have done." Serena whispered, as the two walked into the building, where the three outer senshi were patienly waiting. Hotaru ran up to the blonde girl and embraced her in a hug. Serena, on the other hand, winced as she felt unwelcomed around the three woman.

"Serena..are you alright?" Michelle questioned the blonde princess, as Hotaru scooted back after feeling Serena wince. Everyone in the room hear sniffling as they watch the girl cry.

"Princess, what's..." started Hotaru as Serena cut her off.

"Leave me alone!" Serena cried, as she turns on her heal and started to run off. Before she could get very far, she felt someone grab onto her wrist. Turning around, she sees Amara holding onto her. "Let me go! I shouldn't be here.."

"Princess, you must listen to us." said Amara, as she felt Serena hug her while crying. "Go ahead and let your emotions go..we are here for you."

"You are here for me? Even after what I have done?" asked Serena, not looking at the older girl.

"Let's go outside and talk." said Michelle, then looking over at Alpha and Zordon who nod in agreement. "If you need us, we'll be outside."

The four senshi walked outside. They saw that there wasn't enough room for everyone to sit, so Serena sat down in Amara's lap while Hotaru sat in Michelle's.

"To answer your question: Yes. You are Princess Serenity, you will be queen within seven years. Whatever pain you are in, we feel it too." started Amara, as Serena's tears started to calm down lightly. Her cries had softened to whimpers and small sobs. "We are your guardians and protectors. We always have been and we always will be."

"That's right Serena." said Hotaru, as Serena looks at the violet-eyed child. "Even if we are across the globe, and we find out that you are in danger..we will be here."

"Thank you guys." said Serena, as she felt Amara kissed her forehead, right where the golden crescent moon was. Hotaru and Michelle moved over and the group got into a group hug. (AN: AWWWWWWWW) "Where are.."

"The others went out for a while with the rangers." Michelle answered, as everyone sees a bunch of lights fly above them. "I guess they are back."

Amara looks to see that Serena was fallen asleep. Picking the girl up enough not to jar her, the trio headed back inside the Command Center. Inside, the rangers and the senshi see the trio walk back inside, with Amara carrying the sleeping princess.

"She fell asleep again." said Hotaru, before anyone could say anything.

"I'm not sleeping, I'm resting my eyes." Serena corrected, as she opened them. Seeing the soldier of the Inner Planets, she felt unwelcomed. Remebering Amara's words, Serena knew that the senshi wouldn't turn their backs on her.

"Serena..how ya feeling?" asked Mina, as Amara set Serena on the floor.

"I'm okay. I've been better." came the rely from the blonde girl. Suddenly the alarms went off again, this time, Serena was the only one to jump.

"Rangers, it's as I have feared. Rita and Zedd has created a zord to try and conquer Earth with it." said Zordon, as everyone looks at him.

"Is there a way to stop it?" asked Kim, as Serena cleared her throat softly, making everyone look at her.

"There is a way." said Serena. "After all, I do know what that damn thing is and how it was built. The stupid golden monkey is the one driving the machine."

"Wait..Goldar is the one driving it? How come Rita or Zedd ain't driving it?" Zack questioned.

"Rita doesn't have the knowledge to drive something like that. Zedd on the other hand..." started Serena, "Is a lazy bastard."

"So, there is no way to stop it." said Jason, as Serena shook her head.

"I didn't say that. There is a way, but in order for it to be stopped, there must be three zords present." started Serena, then continuing before anyone could say anything, "And no, your thunderzords are not powerful enough."

"Then how are we planning to destroy this thing?" asked Trini, as Sereana walked over to the control panel, typing in various keys.

When Serena was done typing, everyone hears a beep as something that looks like a dagger appears infront of Serena. The rangers, Alpha and Zordon realized exactly what it was.

"But that was the Dragon Dagger..I thought the Dragonzord was destroyed." said Billy.

"The Dragonzord was not destroyed. It became dormant somewhere on Earth after Tommy lost his powers as the Green Ranger. Since Tommy here can't control it anymore with him being the White Ranger, I will have to do." said Serena, as she started to type a few more keys. "There. I completely reprogramed the Dragonzord. I can use now use it."

In the giant zord that Goldar was driving, he was preparing to attack Angel Grove with it. What he didn't know is that there will be a showdown soon. Back at the Command Center, Serena as getting ready to leave to summon the Dragonzord. Serena looked over at the senshi and the rangers.

"Rangers, I have a feeling that bone-for-brains will be out and about with the Tenga's or with the Z Putties, or even both. The senshi can take care of those while we fight off the Golden Baboon's Hercules." said Serena, taking a hold of her brooch. Everyone thought that she lost her sailor powers. "I know what you are thinking..you thought that I lost my powers when I was healed..think again."

"So..you still have them?" Raye questioned the blonde girl. Serena raised an eyebrow as she was about to transform.

"Moon Chaos Crystal Power..." started Serena, as the brooch opened and the Chaos Crystal started to flicker. "Make Up!" (1)

Serena started to spin as three black stars appeared: one around her feet, one around her arms and another around her torso. While she was spinning, a purple crescent moon came flying around as it formed her body suit. A few more smaller stars appeared and created the skirt, collar, and choker. The three black stars that were spinning around her feet, torso and her arms started to form the rest of her sailor fuku. The bottom star created her boots, while the one on her arms created her gloves. The black star that was around her waist kept spinning as it created the bows, then disappeared. Bending over like she was picking something up, a purple star went from surround her sailor fuku from the feet up to the ends of her hair, then created her staff. Spinning three times with her staff in hand, Chaos Sailormoon stood where Serena once was.

The group was surprised that Serena still had her Chaos form..even after being healed. The senshi transformed as the rangers morphed, and the entire group headed to where Rito was located. Gripping the Dragon Dagger, Chaos Sailormoon sent a message to Finster.

-Finster..do me a favor and sent down Goliath.- Chaos Sailormoon said, as the monster agreed and send the said zord down unnnoticed. Looking over at the senshi, the girl sees that they went one to fight the tenga's, putties and Rito. Looking over at the rangers, Chaos Sailormoon spoke briefly, "Rangers, hurry up and call your zords. I will summon the Dragon Zord."

The rangers called their respective zords. While their zords was forming the Thunder Megazord, Chaos Sailormoon summoned the Dragonzord without using the flute.

"Dragonzord..I call for you out of dormancy..please help me.." chanted the girl as the said zord that looks a lot like a dragon appeared out of whereever it was hiding. When the Dragonzord was ready to fight, everyone noticed that there was another zord arriving. No one knew what it was..except for Sailormoon.

"What is that..a new zord?" asked Goldar from inside Hercules. The new zord let Chaos Sailormoon inside, and the girl sat down.

When the soldier sat down, various things began to attach to the girl's arms and legs.

"Goliath and Dragonzord...combine." hissed Chaos Sailormoon, as the Dragonzord and the Goliath formed to become a new zord...currently unnamed. When the two were done, Chaos Sailormoon was controling two zords at one command. She started to charge at Hercules with such strength, that Goldar was shocked to see such power emitting from something so..new.

"You are pathetic Sailor twit." said Goldar, laughing as his zord got back up and knocked the Thunder Megazord back into the combined zord. To his surprise, the zord that Chaos Sailormoon was controling stayed standing..even after getting hit by the Thunder Megazord. "What the.."

"Heh heh..your zord cannot overpower mine." said Chaos Sailormoon, setting the Thunder Megazord to the side and charging Hercules.

After a few good slashes, Goldar's robot was beginning to lose power. Chaos Sailormoon kept up the slashing as she watches as Goldar flies away. Following the monster in her zord, Chaos Sailormoon flies towards the moon, where Rita and Zedd were currently. Rito, the Tenga's and the putties disappeared. Sailormercury found out what Chaos Sailormoon was doing..and alerted the other senshi and the rangers.

"She's doing what!" exclaimed Sailoruranus, after hearing something about 'Sailormoon is going to kill' someone.

"Sailormoon has gone after Rita and Zedd.." said the White Ranger, as everyone looks at him oddly. "She is going to destroy them for what they have done."

"She's crazy!" shouted Sailoruranus, extremely pissed about what her princess as done. Everyone was unaware that Sailormars was trying to contact the girl.

On the moon, Rita and Zedd were trying to quickly leave when they hear a loud thump. Looking over to see what it was, it was Chaos Sailormoon radiating a huge amount of energy like fire did heat.

"You will suffer for putting me through hell." sneered Chaos Sailormoon, taking out her staff, she prepared to use her fatal attack when something came screaming into her mind.

-Sailormoon..don't do it! If you do this..this will make you into what Rita and Zedd wanted!- came the voice of Sailormars.

-Why should I let them live..- Chaos Sailormoon questioned, with venom ringing in her voice.

-This isn't right.- said Sailormars, as Sailormoon blinked suddenly.

"This..isn't..right.." murmured Chaos Sailormoon, as she looked at Rita and Zedd who were both frightened by Chaos Sailormoon's presence. Taking out the Chaos Crystal, Chaos Sailormoon's sailorfuku shifted back into her princess form. The Chaos Crystal disappeared without a trace. Raising the silver crystal, the blonde princess shouted the only words she knows, "Chaos Healing Annihilation!"

Everything in the palace and on the moon were destroyed, Rita and Zedd were healed, to where Squatt, Baboo, Goldar, Rito, the monsters, Dragonzord, Goliath were destroyed as well. Not only the moon, but the people on the planet Kinmoku were saved by the attack as well, which destroyed Master Vile and all of his henchmen. Chaos Sailormoon, after getting the healed Rita and Zedd, the trio headed towards Earth. Back on Earth, Princess Kakyuu felt something odd. Everyone went back to the command center, only to see that no one could find Chaos Sailormoon. Somewhere else on Earth, Chaos Sailormoon was talking to the healed forms of Rita and Zedd.

"We want to thank you for giving us the chance to live normal lives." said Rita, as Zedd nodded in agreement. "We didn't mean to.."

"It is alright.. I do thank you for giving me this new sailor form." said Chaos Sailormoon, as the blonde girl nodded. "Now if you excuse me, I must head somewhere and get my friends."

Using the powers that she once owned when she was evil, Chaos Sailormoon disappeared in a swirl of red and black stars. Rita and Zedd watched as the stars disappeared. Over in Angel Grove, Chaos Sailormoon landed outside the command center. When she finally landed, the girl fell to her knees. Summoning her staff, Chaos Sailormoon began to walk towards the door of the command center. When she arrived inside, the Senshi and the rangers have not arrived yet. A few minutes later, the said heroes arrived.

"Rita and Zedd are finally gone." said Alpha, happy for what Chaos Sailormoon has done. The said soldier reversed her transformation.

"What happened is that Rita and Zedd are living normal lives. They were healed, not destroyed like the others. Master Vile and his henchmen were killed, which cleaned up Kinmoku." explained Serena, as the four alien soldiers looked at her. "So, you guys can go home when you are ready."

"Thank you Princess Serenity." said Princess Kakyuu, as the four senshi disappeared in four shooting stars.

After the Sailor Starlights left, the senshi and the rangers were glad that Rita and Zedd were gone. Serena, who was still feeling upset for what she has done, was able to understand herself. She knew that what Rita and Zedd made her do what not her fault...but it was the power of the chaos crystal that did it.

End of Chapter 5   
DP: Well, here is chapter 5. One more to go. After I finish this fic, the idea of a sequel will be in the air. I might do a Power Rangers in Space/BSSM crossover, which would take place a 'few years' after this fic. It will be lacking of a title. So, right now it is a maybe. R&R please. 


	6. Chapter 6 Final Chapter

Title: the crossing of two worlds  
Author: dancingpixies  
Rating: Pg-13 (due to violence and language) 

Who owns who: Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi  
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Saban  
anyone else I missed - their rightful owners.

Takes place after: This fic takes place after Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Sailorstars. Chibimoon and Sailorpluto are not in it..that I know of. This fic idea came to me while I was listening to the theme song for Power Ranger Zeo.

Summary: What would happen if Rita and Zedd kidnaps a sailor soldier, using her power to destroy the Power Rangers? I will be using English names for the soldiers. This takes place when Rita and Zedd are married, but before the ninja stuff. I believe that this is the thunderzord part of the series, and it is still the orginal rangers in this fic, not the ones who took over for the Red, Yellow and Black Rangers.

Anything else: All the sailor senshi do know karate. The sailor senshi, except for Sailormoon, are in their super forms. Sailormoon's new form was explained. If you don't remember, refer to chapters 1-3. Anything in the dashes will be telepathic messages.

I think I forgot to mention that everyone is OOC.

I forgot last chapter to give info about when Serena shouted "Moon Chaos Crystal Power...Make up!" - When Serena was healed, the silver crystal healed her, but all of her powers as Chaos Sailormoon stayed. She kept her transformation.

Something I had forgotten - When Chaos Sailormoon reversed her transformation, she went to her princess form.

Thank yous:

**Babebunny: -** You are one of my favorite reviewers!

**Alfonso-The-Dragon-of-Mercury**- Thanks for the thought. I might have part of the sequel start in the time of where Yami ruled, then shift over to Crystal Tokyo, then back to present day tokyo. I'm not sure, the idea is still up in the air right now.

Sitting away from the group, Serena silently watched everyone from a small distance. The senshi and the rangers were able to forgive the blonde for what has happened..but can the blonde sailor senshi forgive herself? Tommy looked over at the girl and noticed that the girl was being silent. Walking over to where Serena was sitting, Tommy sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" asked Tommy, as Serena nodded silently. "As hard as it is to believe, I know what you're going through, Serena."

Serena looked sharply at him, showing real emotion for the first time since she returned from destroying Rita and Zedd's base. Rage.

"Everyone keeps saying that! Well, how could you? How could anyone? I was the one they took over!" The girl shouted as tears welled up in her eyes. The rangers and the senshi looked over at the two talking, but remained quiet. "How could I have known that..."

"You couldn't feel your emotions, as your helplessly watch as your try and destroy your friends." finished Tommy, as Serena gasped lightly at what Tommy finished. The rangers and the senshi went back to talking.

"But how?" asked Serena, confused about how Tommy knew what she felt like. Suddenly, she remembered the vivid dreams that had appeared when she was evil. (1) One of them has a guy looking exactly like Tommy..but more evil. Serena finally realised who that was. "The Evil Green Ranger.."

"Yes. I was the green ranger. I regret it now. Rita had kidnapped me, turning me into the evil green ranger, I fought against the other rangers..trying to destroy them." said Tommy, remembering the time when he was Rita's evil ranger.

"But..how did you overcome them? The nightmares.." Serena whispers out, trying not to choke on the words.

"It's a day to day thing," The leader of the rangers admitted. "The support of my family and friends is what helped me. It will also help you. And, like all nightmares, it will fade with the passage of time."

After a few more minutes, the two walk back up to the group. Serena, after her talk with Tommy, feels better now then when she first was healed from Rita and Zedd's evil doing. She knew that it was going to take some time before she completely forgets about it, but that was something she is willing to do.

"Serena, how are you feeling?" asked Lita, as Serena smiles at the senshi.

"I'll be fine." said Serena, as the crescent moon on her forehead shined lightly.

"Serena, would you be able to explain to us on how you kept your chaos soldier status after you were healed?" Billy questioned the Moon Princess.

"The Chaos Crystal had been in Rita's grips for a while. When she found out that there was someone that could use it, Rita gone after the person." said Serena, remembering what Rita had told her. "When Rita reprogrammed me, she told me about the Chaos Crystal. Which is one crystal that should of been destroyed. But when I destroyed Rita and Zedd's henchmen and healed them, it had disappeared." (2)

"But where would it have gone?" asked Kim, as Serena looked at the rangers.

"I am not sure. An idea for you rangers, and any other people who become rangers, keep an eye out for someone looking for the Chaos Crystal, or already has it." explained Serena, as the group of teens nodded. "For some unexplainable reason, I have a feeling that the Chaos Crystal will return."

"Then we will be ready." Alpha said with Serena nodding in agreement. "Thank you sailor senshi, you will never be forgotten."

Alpha pressed a few buttons as the sailor senshi disappeared. The rangers, Alpha and Zordon will miss their new allies..but it is not the end. Back over in Tokyo, the senshi had arrived at Raye's Temple. (3) Smiling at everyone, Serena knew that her friends will help her if she gets any nightmares. Soon..Serena's nightmares will return...and this time..she don't think she can fight it.. (4)

End of Chapter 6  
1 - This was never in the fic. It was one of those "missing scenes" thing.  
2 - If you remembered in chapter 5, I had the Chaos Crystal disappear without a trace..and I know exactly where it went and it WILL reappear in the sequel  
3 - Luna and Artemis did not go with the senshi, only because I did not have them in the fic.  
4 - There will be a sequel to this fic, which will be started on soon. I would need another story title. I will try and make the sequel a few chapters longer than this one.

DP: Well, that is it for this fic, which I am happy that I completed this one. But what scares me is that I finished this one before I finished the Battle City fic. O.o That story is going slow..but I will be working on that fic on and off for the time being. If people who like my stories have a story idea, or a chapter idea for one of my fics, I am willing to read them. I do plan on getting a webpage for my fics, but the way I am going on how to do html and other internet things, I am most likely not doing it. Anyway don't forget to R&R!


End file.
